


Spring is in the Air

by Rioghna



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioghna/pseuds/Rioghna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Festival on an alien planet, what could possibly go wrong?  </p><p>Originally posted on A Teaspoon and an Open Mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Something wasn’t right; the Doctor could feel it even before they stepped into the main square of the apparently average little planet. Spring Festival, the local they had asked had said when they had inquired. The name of the planet had meant nothing to him, but then his memory wasn’t what it had been before the war. It was the nature of a time war really. Places he remembered or didn’t, some changed, some never existed at all or did in a form so different from the one he did remember as to make no never mind. Of course he would never tell his companions that. The people were humanoid at least, the couple they had seen, though their skin was paler and their hair colour ranged farther than was common at least where Rose came from. The Doctor just put a bland look on his face and wondered privately what the TARDIS was playing at. At least no one looked at them as if they were at all unusual, so they must have some contact with outsiders. “Spring Festival?” he asked.

“Sounds good,” Jack said with a shrug, looking to Rose.

“Spring Festival, yeah. Maybe I can find something for Mum’s birthday.” The Doctor looked heavenward over her head as Rose slipped her hands into theirs and Jack laughed, a full, happy sound. It was good to hear, the Doctor thought, allowing Rose to drag them both down the path indicated. Meant the lad was relaxing and settling in. There was still a sadness in him, probably those missing memories. He’d meant to look into that and he would, he promised himself. Maybe later, now that he was more comfortable with them and them with him.

The Doctor looked round. The people in the square, some at tables, many lounging on large cushions placed in groupings under some kind of canopies or tents, had stopped at the sight of them, but there was no hostility. _Something’s not right,_ he told himself. Then it hit him, pheromones, so strong he was surprised even Rose couldn’t smell them, taste them, even feel them. But one look told him that while she couldn’t consciously sense them exactly, her cheeks were starting to flush and her heart rate had increased.

“Doc?” Jack questioned. There was definitely both caution and awareness in his eyes. But his 51st century senses were enhanced and he put out his own particular blend of pheromones that could be quite distracting.

“Think maybe we ought to skip this one,” the Doctor said. It wasn’t affecting him, not much anyway, and he could control it.

“Yeah,” Jack said slowly. The people were still looking at the newcomers, at least some of them, though others had gone back to their own pursuits. They still didn’t look hostile, not at all, if anything they looked friendly, maybe even a little too friendly in the Doctor’s opinion. Spring Festivals, when would he learn?  Usually they were just a excuse to get pissed, eat too much, and shag like mad. But this was different, it felt wrong, artificial. He opened his mouth and breathed in deep, trying to sort what it was.

“Uh, Doc,” Jack said uneasily. Several people were heading toward them with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. Rose was looking a little confused; she had tightened her grip on both of them to almost bruising intensity. “I think maybe we should go now.” The Doctor shook his head, obviously it was getting to him a bit more than he thought as well.

“Hello,” he said to the people in front of him. “Think we’ve got the wrong party, nice to meet you.” He had one of his manic grins. With a firm grip on Rose’s hand and the certainty that Jack had the other, he started backing away.

“But you must stay.” The voice came from a woman moving toward them quickly. She had flowers strung through her long blue hair and more garlanded round her throat and seemed to be in charge.

The Doctor took a step forward, manoeuvring himself between the strangers and his companions. Jack gave him a dark look but draped an arm protectively around Rose. “Why’s that then?” the Time Lord asked, his voice still pleasant.

“The Festival has just started and we pride ourselves on our hospitality. It is considered a sign of good fortune to have visitors, though there have been few in the last decades. But fortune has favoured us again these last few years. You are the first this year, a position of great esteem.” Several other people had joined her, all with open, eager faces. They were looking at them with something like hunger. Mind, Jack usually had that effect on people and Rose attracted pretty boys, including Jack, like her namesake attracted bees, but this was a bit much. He needed to get to the bottom of it, however, and he couldn’t do that worrying about Jack and Rose. Oh, the lad probably had some resistance, though he might not want to, but what about Rose?

“Then we should return to our ship and freshen up.. Can’t expect the young lady to attend a party without she gets dressed for it,” he said.

“Yeah, you could stand to change yourself, Doc,” Jack said, trying to follow his lead.

“Oi, what’s wrong with this jumper?” he asked.

“Oh, we don’t mind,” the woman said, advancing on him with a smile and reaching for his arm. “You can always remove it.” He heard what might have been a choked laugh from behind him, but he just smiled at her.

“I could do, yeah, but my young friend there, well, it’s a bit different for her. Jack, why don’t you see Rose back to the ship, let her get herself tarted up. You, too of course.”

“I don’t know,” the young man said, reluctantly.

“I’m not going anywhere without you,” Rose said petulantly.

“Rose,” he said, trying for calm. The Doctor knew he had to be careful. If he tried to order her, she would balk. She looked at him, her cheeks flushed just a bit, eyes wide. _She doesn’t know what’s happening to her,_ he thought. He reached up and stroked the side of her face almost involuntarily, and she leaned into it a bit. So beautiful, all he needed to do was reach out. Jack moved closer, he could feel it too. Another beauty, his Jack, their Jack, only way of course, wouldn’t do to leave someone out. He saw Jack’s hand on Rose’s shoulder but there was no jealousy, no possessiveness, unless it was directed at those around them. The Doctor found himself wanting to growl at them to stay away, bring down the full force of the Oncoming Storm on their heads before he dragged his people away. So easy…

“Doc,” Jack said. His beautiful voice broke into his thoughts like breaking glass. The Doctor took a deep breath which just made it worse. He closed his eyes and took the time to adjust his own biochemistry. The effects were hitting him much harder than he expected. The Doctor opened his eyes. Rose was transfixed between them. Obviously she knew something wasn’t quite right. but had no frame of reference. Jack, on the other hand, he had to feel sorry for the lad. His heightened 51st century senses and his training meant he knew exactly what was happening but that, in some ways, made him more susceptible. He was fighting it with all his Time Agency training, but it was taking a toll and, considering the way the others were looking at him, at them, as if they were a ten course banquet, probably never experienced anything like the three of them, pumping out their own unique and powerful calls in response to the artificial stimulation. “Hey Doc,” Jack said, and this time there was an almost desperate edge to his voice. The Time Lord focused, focused on them, on what he was trying to say.

“Rose, don’t you want to get cleaned up for the party?” He hoped she could see what he was going on about.

“I know I could stand a wash up, put on some party clothes. I wouldn’t want to disappoint the nice folks,” Jack added, his voice holding a rather forced flirty edge. They both turned dark eyes to him, and jealousy flared for a moment before the Doctor got his head back in place. He could see the same thing in Rose’s eyes and knew it was getting more difficult. He realised almost as soon as he felt it, that Jack was trying to act normal. The three of them were locked in their own world for a brief moment or an eternity before the woman broke into their awareness.

“Come,” she said, reaching for the Doctor’s arm again. “Your….partners,” she said cautiously, obviously trying to sort out their group dynamic. The Doctor just nodded at her characterisation and she carried on. “We can take her to a place where she can clean up and prepare, as can you.”

“We would prefer to get ready on our own ship. We wouldn’t want to trespass on your festival,” he responded, a bit more steel in his voice this time. The Doctor moved and put his arms around their shoulders. “Besides, as partners, we prefer to stay together.”

“Ah, but this is Festival, it is customary to …mingle,” she said suggestively.


	2. New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Jack try to protect Rose, and some new feelings are showing.

The further Jack and Rose got from the village, the faster they moved, until they were practically running. They were somewhere between frantic and frenzied, concerned for the Doctor, left behind presumably on their good behavior, and almost euphoric from the effects of the blend of pheromones and hormones mingling in their bloodstreams. When they were in sight of the familiar blue doors, they began to race even faster, reaching the doors together. Panting and laughing, arms thrown around each other, for a moment they forgot everything but the joy. Looking down at the laughing girl in his arms, it seemed perfectly reasonable to lean down and kiss her soft lips. For a moment, they were lost, blue eyes locked in golden brown, lips sharing something that had been there since the moment they met. Then reality tore them apart. 

“This thing, yeah…sorry,” Rose said, but they both knew better. It had been there in the background, the unacknowledged elephant in the room.

“Pheromones—strong ones and probably artificial, which is what the Doctor is worried about. But I don’t need artificial pheromones to want to kiss you, Rose,” Jack said, using every bit of sincerity he could muster to make her understand, not that it mattered, not at all. “But I would never…” he paused, not exactly sure what to say. Rose found him attractive, he knew that, but there was only room for one man in her heart and that man would never be him. Of course that was as it should be; he wasn’t worthy of either of them. Regardless of what the Doctor had said or done, he knew it meant nothing, just that his biochemistry didn’t render him completely immune to the effects of whatever it was, but he would still cling to the memory for as long as he could. 

“Later,” she said, giving them both the out. “Right now we have a mission. The Doctor is back there with that...that woman.” He could hear more than the usual jealousy in her voice and it would have made him smile if he hadn’t felt the same. In spite of the Doctor’s labelling them his partners, the Matron seemed very interested in the Time Lord, far more interested than either of them was comfortable with, especially the way he had been with them, as if they were his partners, in every sense of the word, instead of just the human traveling companions he picked up and showed the stars. 

“Ok, you want to run this stuff through the decon, while I grab the filters and things? Then we can get down to some actual tarting up.” He handed over the outfits they had been given. The Doctor was going to have to do without either decon or shower, but it was the best they could do. As he said, he had more resistance. 

The Doctor had pulled them aside while Matron Sula had sent someone for ‘appropriate’ garments for them. “I need the two of you to go back to the TARDIS.”

“We’re not leaving you,” Rose said, looking to Jack for support.

“You’re not, Rose, but I can adjust my body chemistry and you can’t. In the medical lab there are filters, second set of drawers on the left side, third down. Jack, you’d best get them, you should recognize them. They won’t completely block everything, but should do enough while I figure out what this is.” The former time agent nodded, the job pushing back the need just a little, making it easier to focus. “There should be some pressure syringes as well, clear this stuff out of the body…That would be fifth cabinet on the right, fourth cubby, top drawer, the blue ones are for humans.” Jack nodded again, accepting orders like the soldier he had been. “Rose, I’ll need you to run the clothes through the decontamination. Should be second door past the kitchen, there’s a unit, looks a bit like an industrial clothes dryer, should do the trick. I don’t know what the distribution method is, so better safe and all that. Both of you, get cleaned up, not sure how pervasive it is, but I’m sure the TARDIS will provide the appropriate cleaners."

There was nothing for them to do but listen and nod and he favoured them with that smile, the one that he usually reserved for Rose alone. Then the Doctor did something that the younger man had only dreamed about. He gathered them both in his arms. First he kissed Rose, passionately pulling her tighter against the two of them. Jack wanted to look away, the effect of the pheromones was eroding his will and while he wanted very much to be here, at the same time it was painful, and beautiful and heartbreaking, especially knowing that it wasn’t real and wasn’t for him. Before he could turn away though, the Doctor had released Rose and turned his attention to Jack. The coolness of his lips was momentarily startling, then everything stopped as he found that he was unable to think clearly, if at all. Jack prided himself on being an exceptional kisser. He was also something of a connoisseur, having kissed and been kissed by more than his share of people of many sexes, species, and times, but this kiss was more, much more. For a moment, he could genuinely believe that the Doctor wanted him, just him, Jack Harkness, or at least it was as close to a real name as any he’d had since he left home. 

When he at last released him, Jack felt his knees go weak and he was glad for the supporting arms. Then with a look the Doctor directed him to Rose, closing the circle. It was just as he had dreamed and if his head had been clearer then, as it was now, the air scrubbers in the TARDIS being what they were, he would have known it for the diversion it was. He sighed, grabbed the pressure syringe and slammed it into his arm with perhaps a bit too much force, but he needed the pain to remind him that this was what was real. Double checking the filters and grabbing the other syringe, he left the medical lab. There was time to review everything when they were all back on the ship and he was alone in his room. Then there would be time for brooding on what would never be. At least he had something to build his dreams on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the story. If you like it, reviews are love.


	3. Realisations and Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them think about where they are going, and Rose and Jack go to rescue the Doctor from the Matron's attentions.

Rose stood under the shower that was raining down some kind of pink stuff. At least it smelled nice, not medicinal like that stuff her mum used when she got that rash when they went on that picnic with school. After a few more minutes it switched to proper water, neither too hot nor too cold. It was one of those little luxuries she had got used to in the TARDIS, not having to go through the business with water pressure, waiting for it to come up to temp or randomly running out of hot water, except that one time, when the Doctor and Jack had done something to it. Of course they claimed they were trying to fix something else. When she’d emerged, sputtering like a cold, wet rat, they had pointed the finger at each other. Still with the remnants of shampoo in her hair, damp robe wrapped hastily around her, she’d told the both of them to fix it straight away, and left them arguing good naturedly over something that looked like a spanner that had mated with the insides of a computer console.

Mated, God, why did her thoughts have to go anywhere near that. It was getting easier to think straight thanks to the TARDIS and that shot Jack had given her, but only so much. The Doctor had kissed her, just like she had always imagined it, well, not completely. First off there’d been the audience, which she could well have done without. Then there was the fact that she had been pressed between him and Jack, not that she had objected at the time, not sure she would object now, though she tried to tell herself that it was the pheromones or whatever. Not that she didn’t fancy Jack, she did. Then the Doctor had kissed Jack and she felt her insides turn over. Rose had never known that two blokes kissing could be so…hot. Something tried to tell her that it was just the side effect of what the planet was doing to them, but inside she knew it wasn’t.

Instead Rose was wondering what it would be like to see more, how would she feel about the two of them touching each other. What would it be like to feel them both turning their combined attention on her? She knew enough to know that Jack’s experience was extensive and widely varied. The Doctor, well, he was over 900 years old, even if it had been a while, not that she would know, if that kiss was anything to judge by… Rose grabbed the shower wall. Her knees were weak and the warmth flooding through her had nothing to do with the heat of the water. There was a voice in the back of her mind, one that sounded an awful lot like Jackie Tyler, telling her that there was something wrong with her, wanting the two of them, wanting to see the two of them together. She was no slag, at least she didn’t think so.

Of course, since she started traveling with the Doctor, she had come to realise that one man/one woman or even one man/one man relationships were not necessarily the norm in all places and times. Jack had mentioned once in passing that he had two mums and a da, and they had been to one planet where the dominant species paired up as adolescents and their individual sex wasn’t set until they were the equivalent of their early twenties. There was another where the inhabitants were essentially unisex.

 _Besides_ , she thought to herself, _why is it perfectly acceptable for a bloke to fantasise about two women together at the same time, but a woman who did was a slapper or worse?_ She felt her temperature rising as her imagination took a journey of its own bordering on the explicit, and only that because she only had the vaguest idea of what was under the Doctor’s baggy jumper. Before she could sink even deeper, Rose remembered the Doctor, the pheromones ,and Matron Sula, who was entirely too interested in the Time lLord that she and Jack had first rights to if anyone did.

Rose jumped out of the shower, grabbing a convenient towel to wrap around herself, and was out the door in minutes. She pulled the clothes from the decontamination unit and pounded on Jack’s door. The former time agent answered the door, also clad only in a towel. Seeing Rose, his face went through a series of expressions, finally settling on neutral, though there was still something flirtatious in his glance.

“Rose, as much as you know I’ve always dreamed of seeing you like this…” There was both disappointment and desire in that beautiful voice, but Rose deliberately focused on her mission.

“Yeah, not the time, I know, but I’ll ‘old you to it later. Right now we should get back to the Doctor.” She could see the resignation in his glance. _He thinks you’ve just rejected him for the Doctor, he even expects it,_ the little voice whispered, while Jack schooled his expression back to professional. “That Sula’s entirely too keen and if anyone has prior claim, it’s you and me, yeah?” she said. The shock and pleasure as he considered her words were well worth it. “You know I love ‘im, Jack, but I love you, too.”

“Rose, don’t say anything that you…”

“Stop it Jack Harkness. Pheromones or no, I know me own mind. May not have said it before, may not have considered it outside dreams, but tha’s just how I was raised. It’s taken awhile to accept that maybe it’s not that simple. The heart wants what it wants. Don’t hurt that you’re both dead gorgeous though,” Rose said with a grin, her tongue peeping out from between her lips.

“Better include yourself in that assessment. But you’re right; we’d better go rescue him. The Doctor has more resistance than we do, but she was looking like she wanted to make an all-you-can-eat buffet of him.”

They sorted their clothes, blue for Jack, matching his beautiful eyes, an almost tie-dyed sort of pink for Rose. After separating to change, the better to keep temptation at bay, they both discovered that the clothes were designed to tie in places that were at least awkward individually.

“Rose, would you…” Jack said, going through her door at her invitation, only to find her trying to feed the straps of the bodice through the loops at the middle of her back, that spot that always seemed to get an itch when you were alone and had no way to scratch. “Hold on, I’ll do you if you’ll do me,” he said gesturing to his own shirt, which he had managed to knot off but the ties were trailing behind, him making him feel like an idiot not to mention the difficulty it would cause in a fight. She nodded, ignoring his innuendo, and stood while he tied, careful to touch her as little as possible. It didn’t matter that the artificial pheromones were probably out of their systems; after her admissions, temptation was the last thing either of them needed.

 

As the Doctor looked up, desperate for some distraction from the Matron’s attention, he heard a familiar voice coming through the crowd. “’scuse us, trying to get through ‘ere.” He took a deep breath in relief. While he could adjust his body chemistry somewhat, it was getting difficult to maintain and the Matron’s relentless flirting had only added to the difficulty. Not but what she was a beautiful woman, and perhaps if his attentions weren’t completely elsewhere, he would have considered it. Then there was the little problem of the pheromones. The Doctor didn’t like anything that tried to impinge on people’s free will.

“Doctor.” He looked up and was met by a vision. The traditional dress flattered both her figure and her fair skin, while revealing more of her than he had seen outside the dreams he tried to convince himself he didn't have. Behind her, Jack was almost painfully handsome, looking like the cover from some 50th century holo-vid fantasy romance, actually they both did, and the sight was enough to take his breath away. He rose hurriedly from the couch he had been on. Following that thought was an unfamiliar sensation, an emotion he thought he had rid himself of, jealousy. The Doctor wasn’t the only one who had noticed the two of them, bright and beautiful as two exotic jewels, even in their native finery. He wanted to wrap his arms around the two of them protectively and drive everyone else away.

It was the chemicals, had to be. After all, despite what he had said, he had no claim on either of them, regardless of what he felt now. Felt always, the cynical voice that wouldn’t allow him his self deception whispered, a voice that sounded a lot like his first self. Yes, he admitted to himself, in his dreams he wanted them, both of them. But that wasn’t right. Rose was so young and impressionable; it would be taking advantage of her. Surely she deserved more than a broken down Time Lord could give her. Jack, he was different, a consummate flirt and about as innocent as sin itself. But underneath the pretty boy exterior was an old soldier, broken by what he had done, haunted by what he might have done and couldn’t remember. Jack wanted him and they could probably find something like solace together, but it wouldn’t be fair. _Both or neither,_ the voice reminded, _and doesn’t look like they are willing to take neither as an option._ They were both reaching for him and nothing in the universe would stop him from falling into their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this, it is an old story, but I hope a good one. Yes, I wrote it on a dare. Please read, review, etc.


	4. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Matron gives them a little background on the Festival and they all get ideas.

Rose pulled the Doctor to her, capturing his mouth in a kiss designed to make her position completely clear. It was probably taking advantage of his weakened resistance, but at the moment she didn’t much care. Besides, it was a great cover as Jack slid smoothly behind him, whispering in his ear and hiding things from prying eyes. Jack had to make the transfer carefully, not sure how the natives would react. They had discussed it and while her longer hair would have helped, the height difference would have made it obvious unless she was standing on a box. It was hard to concentrate on the plan or anything else while kissing the Doctor. His mouth was cool compared to hers, and he tasted of something exotic, alien, while the arms around her were holding her tight enough to make no secret of the fact that at least part of him was similar enough to human and certainly interested in trying the experiment anyway. The locals had got him out of his jumper and into a shirt identical to Jack’s, save for colour; his was a dark storm grey that reminded her of his temperament. He’d retained his jeans though, and Rose didn’t really want to pursue the who and the how. Slapping the hostess was at the least bad form; the woman could keep the jumper though. Rose slid one hand up to caress the other side of his jaw while her right hand rested on Jack’s, stroking his wrist, reassuring him that they were all together even though thought was getting harder as the Doctor deepened his kiss with a little growl before pulling back enough to turn to Jack.

Yep, the second time was just as arousing and without any chemical enhancements. They were beautiful together. Jack had released the Doctor with one hand and they had pulled her along as they kissed with a passion that she was fairly certain would have ignited the atmosphere with very little help. Rose wondered briefly if that was what they had looked like to Jack.

Jack broke away reluctantly, eyes passion bright, and whispered something too low for her to hear before turning to kiss her. _Two great tastes…_ the thought floated irreverently through her head as she tasted something of the Doctor on Jack’s lips, before what was left of conscious thought pooled somewhere near her shoes. The Doctor, for his part, was pressing kisses to the side of Jack’s throat, while throwing smouldering glances between the two of them, visual stimulation that was not helping her thought processes in the least.

“Now, now.” The voice hit like a bucket of cold water. “Mingling, remember?” Sula said brightly.

Admittedly it was probably for the best, preventing them from doing something they would all regret in public, but the added embarrassment didn’t make it any more welcome. She caught the Doctor’s eye just in time and the word he mouthed to the two of them, a promise. “Later.” That was one promise she meant to see he kept.

“Of course,” the Doctor said heartily, trying to hide his feelings. He was usually good at those bits, but, at the moment, it was all he could do to focus. The filter Jack had slipped him would keep him from getting worse, at least he assumed it would, but he still had to concentrate while his system flushed itself. Hunger had turned to anger at being interrupted, even though he knew how close he had been to losing control right there, with no regard for either place or audience. That certainly wasn’t how he had ever wanted things between them, all fumbling and raw, and especially not the aftermath, the shame and the recriminations that would tear them apart. No, it was definitely for the best. If, (when, the voice reminded him) this happened, it would be back in the TARDIS, with all of them safe and blessedly alone.

“Not that any would blame you, they are lovely,” she said, casting admiring eyes over Jack. The Doctor took Rose’s hand as he bit back a comment about keeping to herself or finding her own mate. For all he knew, one of the blokes standing around transfixed by their little public display of affection was her mate, or more possibly, all of them. He had tried to learn something about their society and culture but, between focusing on controlling his own chemistry with Rose and Jack both still lingering on his lips and trying to keep Sula at bay, it had been difficult. Now, with his head clearing, he needed a glance at the readings Jack had taken before formulating a plan, though their greeting, while perfectly in character, hadn’t helped at all. Genius, him, but half of that brain had now defected southward and was devoting itself to planning how to get them out of here and exactly what he would do when he did. It was the second bit causing the problem actually.

“So, perhaps now that we are all here, you can tell us more about this festival. Wouldn’t want to violate any customs, now,” he said, trying for flirtatious and, if the looks he was getting were any judge, succeeding. He took both of their hands though, and led them back to the couch he had been sitting on before, a bit like an old earth fainting couch, with an arm at one end, clearly meant for reclining.

Jack immediately dropped gracefully down and reclined against the back, encouraging the two of them to sit in front of him. The Doctor knew what Jack was doing, putting himself in a position to protect their backs; Rose was next to the arm, furthest into the corner of the pavilion, while the Time Lord settled next to her. “Yes, please give us the details, then we can get on with the mingling,” Jack said with a smile and a broad wink that included half the audience.

“Jack,” the Doctor said fondly, squashing the jealousy at what he knew was all for show, or at least he was pretty certain it was. At one time he wouldn’t have trusted the lad, but that had all gone out the window now.

“Certainly,” the Matron said. She waved her hand and drinks and garlands appeared. Clearly this was all part of the festival, as the three of them were decked with flowers and other visitors were brought in, more guests. There were three other humans or at least humanoid, all with the flushed look that Rose had earlier, and the males both looking a little dishevelled. There was also another male, a Talaxian, the Doctor would hazard a guess, from the faint reptilian cast of the features and the smallish, green scales visible around his cuff. He didn’t appear that far behind them, though he would have been slower to respond, if at all. With him were two local girls, with hair the colour of an earth sunset. They were making their intentions clear and, from the flickering of his tongue, it wouldn’t be long before they were creeping away for their own enjoyment, at least he hoped they would creep away. Voyeurism was really not a part of his plans, unless it involved watching his own beautiful humans, and even then he was more interested in participating, at least at the moment. He had leaned back, one hand propped on Jack’s hip, the other arm around Rose. One glance told him that, while their systems were about 95% clear, their decision was still the same, hot looks that held the kind of promise he hadn’t considered in…well, in years. Right, time to sort this place and then his people.

“So, you were going to tell us about…”

“Impatient, Doctor,” she chided. “Let everyone gather first.” She gave him a flirtatious smile and he returned it, but didn’t move his hands. Finally the Matron stood in a clear space in front of her chair beneath the pavilion. Everyone was watching her, eyes slightly glassy as they waited. “The time has come to tell the story as it was told to me,” she said, her voice pitched to carry over the crowd.

“And it shall be told to our children, down through time,” the natives all responded. It was obviously all part of the ritual, something triggered by the first guest to ask. No doubt if no one had, then one of the locals would have done, just to get the procedure started.

“Long ago, the Eu’Daii were a great people.”

“Blessings to Daii,” they intoned solemnly.

“But the people became too prideful. They built great buildings and created fantastic machines and they filled the planet. But they thought they were the masters, greater than the Goddess herself. They turned away from Her, forgot their faith and ignored tradition. So Daii turned away from them.”

“Darkness came,” they whispered quietly.

“But Plague came to the land and of one hundred of the people, man and woman, even to the children, only one remained, the rest cut down like grain.”

“And the people cried out in their despair.” The Doctor cast a look at Jack, and the former time agent nodded. The mythology was fairly indicative of some kinds of pandemic, natural or manufactured.

“When the dead were buried and the mourning sung, the people began again, but still they followed the new ways and ignored the Goddess, and their numbers dwindled, for few children were born. The leaders of the new ways and the elders of the old gathered in council and argued for an entire cycle, but no answer came. Finally one was chosen from each side, a scholar and a priestess. The scholar returned to his things of man and tried to make a medicine that would cause the children to come, but nothing happened. The Priestess, the eldest of those who remained and the wisest, went into the old sacred places and there she spoke the old words and performed the old rituals until a vision came upon her. She saw the people as the Goddess saw them, in their pride, for they no longer loved her, and so she turned from them, though it broke Her heart. The Priestess begged the Goddess, told her they were as children, and they had learned their lesson. Daii heard her, and gave to the Priestess the ceremonies and the blessings, but greatest of them all was the celebration. So the Priestess returned, and she gathered all of the people together, new and old, even unto the scholar, for his knowledge had failed him. She gathered them at this time in the cycle and the people rejoiced and celebrated the love of the Goddess, and love for Her. The people drank and ate and loved freely from the rising of the Sun ‘til the next rising, and from this festival, the people began to grow again.”

“And Daii made us strong.”

“But the Eu’Daii must not forget, for then the Goddess will take back Her gift, and so we tell the story, that none forget.”

“We will remember ‘til the end of days. All honour to Daii and those we share Her bounty.” As one, they closed their eyes and bowed their heads and when they opened, the party began again, with even more energy. The Talaxian was ushered off by the two giggling girls, while the Matron settled herself in her chair, glittering eyes turned to the Doctor, accepting a drink in passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who are reading this. Please do the usual things.


	5. Mingling and Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one set of answers comes a new set of questions.

The Doctor was left with a host of questions and a desperate need to get Jack alone to take a look at those readings. “So you said there had been few visitors for some time, yet I see, oh, ‘bout a dozen at least, pretty wide assortment of species too.”

“You are most knowledgeable, Doctor. What is it that brings you and your partners here, if not the festival?” The Matron leaned forward to offer her glass to the Doctor.

“Accident, really. I’m a bit of a traveller, you see, as is Jack. Rose, now she’s from Earth, tiny little place ,but lovely. We’ve been showing her a bit of the universe.”

“Ah, not an invitation that any woman is like to turn down, especially when it comes with two such handsome companions,” she purred.

“Nope, I reckon I’ve got ‘bout the best life ever, definitely the best company,” Rose said with a superficial smile, running a hand boldly down the Doctor’s thigh.

“The Festival was quite famous for a time, but during the time of Matron Varla, suddenly there was no more. We wondered if we had earned the Goddess’ displeasure, but there were no other signs. Then about a dozen turnings back, just as I was about to take my place, a group of strangers came. It wasn’t the time of Festival, but they stayed on for a while. They wanted to trade, goods, even people, but we explained this was not our way. They didn’t take offense, and they returned for the Festival. There have been more since, though. I can only assume they talked of it when they returned to the stars. Odd though,” she mused.

“Oh?”

“In the days before, always some guests stayed on after Festival, some even found life mates and became of the people. But this has not happened since the visitors have returned.”

“You welcome this?” Jack asked. The Doctor nodded. Many cultures were xenophobic about such things.

“Of course, life mating is one of the greatest blessings which Daii offers us. Indeed, one of my own ancestress’ was a visitor, and the first of my family to become Matron.”

“A visitor? Wow.” Jack whistled lowly. “I would have thought you at least had to be born here.”

“She was born among the stars and came here with her mother, after the death of her partner. Legend says her mother was looking for a path from her mourning and came to the Festival. She found life mates here, and a new life, and in her time my ancestress did as well. Daii welcomes all.” With this statement she gave an encouraging smile.

The Doctor was so busy processing the new information that he almost missed the subtle hints until Jack nudged him in the back. “Ah, yeah, suppose we should get out and look ‘round, then. Thank you for your hospitality and the history lesson. I am thinking that Rose might like a dance though.” He rose and took her arm, with a smile to the Matron. “Coming, Jack?” he said as he ushered them out of the pavilion toward the sound of music.

“You’re not going to be able to duck her forever, Doc, not without looking suspicious. I’m pretty sure that ducking the effects of their pet pheromones is a sacrilege or blasphemy, or something.”

“Enough, lad,” he said with rough affection. “I know I can’t, you either, but we need a plan and I need those readings,” he said reaching for the young man’s wrist.

“Here I thought you wanted my body,” Jack said. Even though he was teasing, the Doctor could sense something, a lack of belief or possibly faith. 

“There’s no need to go fishing, Jack. Probably haven’t given either of you much reason to believe that this isn’t all show, I…been on me own a while and a bit cautious ‘bout changing that,” he said finally.

“And?” Rose said, just as interested in the answers.

“Maybe I’ve been alone too long. Can’t offer either of you much, I’m not…” he paused, he’d never been good with words, certainly not in this body, not really, even when it counted.

“We’re just stupid apes, we’ll take what’s on offer,” Rose said. 

“Even if it’s a broken down Time Lord?” 

“Yeah, even if,” Rose said. Jack nodded and wrapped his arms around the lean body from behind, and with Rose in front it provided efficient cover as he checked the readings, trying not to be distracted by either Rose, bouncing in time with the music, or Jack doing much the same plastered to his back.

“Yep, it’s environmental. I would imagine that one of those ‘scholars’ of hers was trying for something in conjunction with the festival. My guess would be it encourages the greatest genetic diversity.”

“You mean one of their own people did it? Make ‘em sleep around?”

“Exactly. If the plague was as bad as mythology says, the population was decimated. Also left a good number of them sterile, so the more different pairings, the greater the genetic diversity becomes. The children aren’t questioned, raised by the family regardless. I would be willing to bet any orphans are taken in an’ all. An’ since they are so accepting of other species, I imagine they’ve got quite a sustainable population now.”

“Makes sense,” Jack said from somewhere by his ear, warm breath tickling the side of his neck.

“Yeah, so one mystery solved, but now we’ve found another. Why leave suddenly like that? Friendly planet, good food, why leave?”

“We don’t know what life mating means around here, Doctor. Maybe no one has made one, or maybe something to do with why they stopped coming?” Jack said.

“Why would you leave someone’s bed before they woke up?”

“Who me?” Jack yelped, startled enough to stop what he was doing. “Why me?”

“I think there’s a good chance you’ve more experience in this than Rose, or at least you know of more people who have done, not even necessarily you, anyone?”

“My mate Shireen woke up with this bloke she din’t recognise after we were down the pub on match day. She couldn’t remember his name, so she bolted.”

“Exactly.”

“Yeah, too much to drink, didn’t remember her name, his wife came home suddenly,” he listed off a few, fortunately distracted from causing the Doctor more difficulty. “Oh, I see where you’re going, situations where there might be a problem.”

“Do they look like there’d be a problem? This lot probably wish you well, and then dive in for another go. Should have asked her if there are locals missing as well,” he said, distractedly.

“Yeah, especially with the focus on life mating, they just figure you left to try again.” 

“Exactly, so what we need is more information. Alright, we’re going to have to some mingling; it’ll keep the suspicion down as well. Jack, I know you’re good at that sort of thing.”

“A little too good,” Rose said a little sharply.

“Rose,” the Doctor said, trying for disapproving.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Jack said with a smile. “If I was alone, sure, this would be just my kind of party, but that was before. Right now, all I’m interested in is the two of you.” With a quick kiss, he released his hold on the Doctor, gave Rose a kiss and swayed off through the crowd toward where the food was set up.

“An’ ‘ere comes herself, looking for you, I bet,” Rose said crossly.

“What can I say, natural charm.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t trust her.”

“An’ I don’t trust any of the blokes here with you or Jack, for that matter,” he said, looking over toward the buffet where Jack had already acquired a well-built lad with long purple hair and a woman with sea green locks that matched her eyes, making her look like a misplaced sea creature, both offering him delicacies. “But there’s nothing for it.” Rose nodded, as a tall lad, probably about her own age, came and asked his companion to dance. With a bit of reluctance, he released her and followed the inviting wave toward the Matron. The Doctor sighed as he plastered a blandly flirtatious look on his face and prayed that he hadn’t lost his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, and all the usual notes apply.


	6. Dancing

The evening seemed to drag on interminably, excepting a few bright spots. He danced with the Matron, as did Jack. He wondered if the ex-time agent had been subjected to some of the same vertical sexual molestation he had, not but what he probably enjoyed it, certainly the Doctor would have done if he hadn’t been concerned about his companions. 

It wasn’t fair of him; what if one of them found someone here they could be happy with? But neither had been concerned, in fact, they had both drifted past him during the evening repeatedly with a kiss or caress. He’d danced with Rose and later with Jack, whose companions, he was told, had wandered off with each other after Jack had moved along. “If you just keep moving, they assume that you’ve already spent your time with someone and are jumping back in or taking a little break. Helps if you look a little rumpled, want me to help you with that?” he whispered into the Doctor’s ear while they danced.

“Depends, think tha’s all you’ll want to do?” he said, giving as good as he got. It was freeing to know that the games were over. Before, it was always a balancing act, how far to let the teasing go, when to back off, and when to put up the ‘keep away’ signs. Now that was gone. Maybe these people and their pheromones did have something going.

“Cocky. I like it, but I think I can control myself a little longer, especially if, after we clear this up, we could maybe stick to the TARDIS for a couple of days, catch up on things?”

“At least,” he said, “I believe you promised to show me your moves, Captain.”

“I…I will. I’m figuring that you have some moves of your own to show off.”

“You have no idea, 900 years old, me. Can pick up a lot of moves in that time.”

“Oh, yeah,” the captain said before dragging the older man off to one of the private corners to ‘rumple’ him properly. 

Alone, they shared a few kisses that left them both breathless and aching, not to mention undoing and redoing his shirt backwards while Jack tried valiantly to keep his hands more or less to himself.

They had both slipped back, separately and looking much more like they belonged. Some time later he had done, much the same for Rose, though the temptation was even greater. He had wanted her almost since she had first looked at him with trust, a trust he didn’t think he deserved, but worked to live up to. He almost laughed when she made exactly the same suggestion as Jack. 

Definitely they weren’t going anywhere for a while, further than the TARDIS at any rate, not even if they ran out of fresh milk. At least she would be happy. His ship, while sentient, was a life form completely other, completely alien, even to the Time Lord that shared her life. But the TARDIS was also old, much older even then he was and wise in a way that only a creature who was equal parts telepathic augmented life form and psychic interface with the time vortex itself could be, and that was without throwing in the fact that she existed in multiple dimensions. She had taken to Rose immediately, forcing him to go back and ask her again by simply refusing to go anywhere else. Then Jack had come along and the TARDIS’ song changed again. She had welcomed another damaged soldier, and while Jack only grasped what she was slightly better than Rose, he was willing to learn. Certainly they had both come to terms with her sentience better than any companions had, possibly excepting Nyssa and that had been a long time ago.

“There you are, Doctor. I had wondered where you were,” Matron Sula said, startling him from his thoughts.

“Yeah, just having a bit of a…” he started, but she merely held up her hand with a smile.

“There is no need to explain, Doctor. You have been blessed by the Goddess already and with the greatest of her gifts.”

“Try,” he said but she took his arm instead and led him back to her pavilion.

“There is no need, Doctor,” she said as he tensed. “It would be a sacrilege, especially for a Matron, to interfere. You are safe in my company, though why come to the Festival at all?”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I still don’t take your meaning.”

“I see. This is a rare thing, to share such a life bond, beyond even a life mating. Even in the midst of Festival, you have eyes only for one another. Oh, you try, I see, this is respect for our customs and for that I am grateful. But it is not necessary. Even more than our first visitors, this is a sign of Daii’s favour.”

The Doctor was gobsmacked. A part of him wanted to take advantage and call them to him, but the rest, the rational part was still coping with what she was saying. It meant nothing, of course, he assured himself shakily. The Matron was responding to their countermeasures, it was just a local superstition, after all. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he heard/felt a wheezy, slightly mechanical psychic laugh. “How can you tell?” he asked, trying to get away from the whirl in his head. 

“It is one of my gifts, the gifts that the Goddess gives to her Matrons. I admit I was uncertain at first. I have not seen such a strong bonding in those not of the people before, and perhaps I allowed my personal…interest to cloud my judgement a bit.” At this, she smiled.

“If I weren’t…I’d be honoured if things were different,” the Time Lord said, and was even more surprised that he meant it. “So you can see these life mates and life bonds when they happen?” he asked, his genius brain trying to sort the loose ends swirling in his already distracted brain.

“Yes, of course, it is one of the signs by which a Matron is known, along with the other gifts.”

“Right, and you said since the Festival started attracting visitors again that no one had stayed behind? Does that mean there have been no life mates or bonds outside the people? How does it work?” The Doctor asked.

“You are about to find out, Doctor,” she said, nodding towards a couple approaching a little apprehensively. One was a young man that he had seen dancing with Jack much earlier, the other, a flame-haired girl, all blushes, probably enjoying the evening festivities for the first time, just old enough to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry it has taken me a bit to post. Life struck. Please read, comment and all those happy things.


	7. Waiting

“It seems that Tana thinks she is lucky her first time.”

“Fast work then,” he commented.

“Not really, she and Jhonal have been close always, but it is not permitted to pursue a life mating until you are old enough to participate in the Festival fully.” The couple approached carefully, all bright eyes and flushed faces.     
“Matron, bless us with your gift,” they said together, kneeling just inside the pavilion on a rug of a different colour that he had failed to notice before. Sula stood and placed a hand on her head, then his, closing her eyes briefly, though he was fairly certain it was ritual and not necessity.

After a moment, Sula opened her eyes and placed his hand in hers, and gestured them to stand. “People of Daii,” she said, loudly enough to be heard. The music stopped and people turned toward the pavilion. “A true life mating has been found, blessings to Daii and the new couple.” The announcement was greeted with excitement, as friends and family gathered and carried them round the square together, still holding hands, before the party restarted, a little louder than before. “There will be others,” she said, returning to her seat as she accepted a drink from a wandering server. “Most are not bonds, though that does not mean that couples will not be made. Some never ask, I think that they are too afraid.”

“Yeah, big responsibility that,” the Doctor said, thinking about what she had said about him and his companions. “So what about the visitors lately, any life mates?”

“Three, I believe,” she said, searching her memory. “With off-worlders that is, in the last ten cycles. In all three cases, they decided to follow their partners to the stars, gone when morning came.”

“Odd?” he asked, taking in her expression.

“A bit,” Sula admitted. “Usually it is about even, and one, she bonded with two of our artisans, whom she had actually come to study. I was certain they would stay. But this is not talk for Festival. You should find your mates, it is a night for being with those you love…”

“And you?” 

“Oh, I will not be alone, Doctor, there is no fear of that,” she said,with a shadow of that same predatory smile she had used with him earlier.

“Will you and your mates be staying ‘til morning?” the Matron asked them politely as they came back together. The music had ended and the last few people were slipping away, obviously for more privacy. 

“Thought we might, yeah,” the Doctor said, ignoring the looks from Jack and Rose.

“Please feel free to make use of the Pavilion, then. It can be quite comfortable.”

“We would be honoured,” he said, making all the correct and polite noises until the Matron left, walking towards two gentlemen waiting for her at the edge of the square.

“Not letting any grass grow on her then,” Rose commented. “Doctor, why are we stayin’ here then?”

“Mates?” Jack asked. The Doctors ears reddened in what could almost be mistaken for embarrassment. That got Rose’s attention as well, and suddenly the Time Lord found himself the object of intense scrutiny, the kind he avoided, the kind he wished right now he could ignore.

“Apparently the Matron’s special powers include telling ‘er that we aren’t interested because we’re mates. Probably just our countermeasures,” he said, trying to dismiss the whole thing.

“Wow,” said Jack. “That’s a big deal around here. I was wondering why she backed off of you so fast. I was dancing with this kid earlier, cute but too young for my tastes, anyway, even if I wasn’t already taken. He was saying that he was just going through the motions ‘til his partner was ready to go before the Matron. Explained the whole thing, didn’t want me getting the wrong idea.”

“That was those couples, yeah? The ones they were carrying around? She thinks we’re like that? Well, I’m just as glad she did,” Rose said, stepping into the pavilion. 

“Enough then, we need to make some plans, busy night. Somehow I just can’t see a few dozen people getting out of comfortable friendly beds and leaving before the end of the Festival they’ve come this far for.”

“Yeah, just a little weird. Want me to take the first watch?” Jack said. He was volunteering but they both knew why. Jack was offering the Doctor and Rose a chance to be alone, offering the out again, as if there was any doubt.

“Don’t be any dafter than nature made you, lad. I don’t sleep much anyway. Think we can make something…”

 “Come help me move these, yeah?” Rose said, already turned to the practical, pulling the big pillows out of the corner and propping them up against the settee. “Well, come on,” she said. The two men looked at each other and followed her pointing finger. “An’ you can get those curtains shut and all. I don’t need to be giving a show like some in this neighbourhood,” she said, looking pointedly towards another pavilion, where the curtains were not pulled, only some kind of netting, and the light inside meant that everyone who looked had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Not that anyone else was paying attention. The night was quiet accept for the odd sound of pleasure, floating on the pleasant breeze. The men did as she requested, not only because there was no way of getting around her, but in some respects she was her mother’s daughter, and the Doctor had told Jack enough about her to know that they both wanted to stay off that side. Meanwhile, Rose had found a couple of coverings and was laying them down to make a nest for the three of them. 

“Doctor, found your jacket,” Rose said as she continued snooping in the cabinet under the drinks tray in the corner.

“I was wondering where that had got to, might need it later.”   
“Yep, this too,” she said, holding up the neatly folded jumper.

“She could’ve kept that,” Jack said, reflecting her earlier statement.

“Nothing wrong wit’ that jumper,” he said indignantly to his companions.

“Nothing right with it either,” Jack said. “Doesn’t exactly show you off now, does it?”

“Hasn’t exactly been important before,” he said. “An’ this does, does it?” Jack nodded to Rose, almost as if they’d coordinated.

“There are advantages,” Rose said as she slide one hand down the deep V where the shirt crossed in front. It was a bold move and she looked up to see both shock and pleasure on his face. His skin was cool but pleasant under her hand, and she could feel his hearts speed up, before he took it in his larger one.

“Later,” he promised. “Got a feeling it’s going to be a busy night and the sooner we get done, sooner we will be back on the TARDIS.”

“He’s right,” Jack said, though obviously reluctant as she was. They were both afraid that he would change his mind, regardless of what he had said. “I’d hate to be interrupted.”

“Come on, then, you two, time we all got some rest.” Then, much to their surprise, he flopped down in the nest that Rose had made and stretched his hands out to each of them. They joined him and he gathered the two humans into his arms. Rose settled easily, the Doctor’s arm around her and her blond head buried in his shoulder. Jack was more tentative. “Come on, lad, plenty of room. I know it’s not what any of us want right now, but it’s all that’s on offer at the moment. Here.” He reached an arm around the reluctant young man and drew him close. His breath just rustled the hair at Jack’s temple before he pressed a gentle kiss there. “You two sleep. I’ll wake you if and when the excitement starts.” He kissed Rose as well and then settled them close to him. It had been a long time since he had been this close to anyone, nor had he wanted to be. Now, looking at these two beautiful humans trying to settle after everything that had happened, he realised how much he had missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do all the usual things. This story has been around for a while and I am glad someone is reading it.


	8. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because when could they ever NOT find trouble.

Rose settled down pretty easily, probably exhausted after the excitement, but Jack was more restless. He could have done something, just a little suggestion, but he wouldn’t. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them, not without asking. Rose hadn’t been keen on the TARDIS translation at first, and Jack had already had his head mucked with enough, but as it was, in spite of their resistance, the day was obviously too much for them. Rose was already drifting off, while he could feel the tiny changes that showed Jack too was on his way to sleep. _That’s the thing about soldiers_ , he thought, _can sleep anywhere when they have to._

The Doctor remained in the dark, his eyes adjusting as the last of the lanterns around the pavilion guttered. The noises from outside, the sighs and giggles of couples, hints of conversations held sleepily in the dark, slowly faded to nothing. He wasn’t sure how he got to this place, comfortably nested between these two humans, watching them sleep. Rose’s head was buried in his shoulder. All that was visible was her tousled blond head, but her breath was warm against the fabric on his shoulder. Jack, he looked so young like this, all the care and the worry that he tried to hide beneath a flirtatious exterior gone. He could see the pain that was in him, the life that made him who he was slowly slipping away as he drifted deeper into sleep. His hand had drifted over and was resting on Rose’s arm, even subconsciously making sure they were both there. Was the Matron right? Was this really meant to be more? Surely not, they were both human, no matter what he wanted, one day they would grow old and die, leaving him behind. Or they would all get killed, his life was not exactly safe on any day. But he found that, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t send them away now. A life without them wouldn’t be worth living, and at least when they were gone he would have his memories, of quiet nights like this, maybe, of all the things they wanted together, the promises he had made and couldn’t regret.

 

“Come on now, need you to wake up.” Jack Harkness awoke to the insistent voice. He had been having this great dream, the Doctor holding him, promising that… He opened his eyes, to find the dream was real. He had been sleeping curled up with the Doctor and Rose.

“Wha’…” Rose started, a yawn interrupting what she was saying.

“Got voices outside, and some other noises, sounds like at least three people, maybe four. Come on, sleepy head, Showtime.” Jack was on his feet almost immediately, with Rose lagging only slightly behind him.

“What’s the plan?” he asked the Doctor, as he stood, sleep retreating to a memory.

“Thought we would go out there and see what’s what. The Matron said that people are disappearing in the middle of the night. Now, if they’re leaving on their own, it’s not a problem, but I’m thinking they have some help,” he whispered quietly.

“I’ll go around the back of the pavilions, see what I can find,” Jack said. He knew all about recon, and that would leave the Doctor and Rose within sight of each other.

“Not by yourself,” Rose cried, lowering her voice instantly in the quiet.

“Rose,” he started.

“She’s right, lad. Rose, go with him, but both of you go round toward where the buffet was, I’ll go round the other way, see if we can’t find something.” There was another sound, this time further away. “We’d best move. If they’re looking for off-worlders, then we are prime targets, and I don’t like being anyone’s target.” Rose nodded reluctantly, making it clear that she wasn’t keen on the ‘splitting up’ plan. Jack opened the curtain in the back cautiously, motioning the all clear. He took Rose’s hand and they slipped off to the left, while the Doctor went to the right. He wasn’t all that thrilled with them splitting up either, but there was nothing for it unless they lay in ambush, which would put one of them in jeopardy. No, not going to chance anything. Jack would take care of Rose. He slipped around the outside of the pavilion and made toward the sounds.

The Doctor crept along the side, pausing only long enough to ascertain that the occupants were sleeping and not in distress, before creeping on to the next. It would not help with anyone but the people sleeping in the square, but at least it would give him an idea. He had just rounded the side of the square when he heard a commotion and a shout. The Doctor was already racing toward the sound trying to keep his footing in the dark on unfamiliar ground, when he heard Rose scream.

The scream brought the Doctor around the final corner at a dead run, caring not at all who he woke up at this point. The first thing that struck him was the emptiness. Rose was screaming fit to wake the dead, but no one was stirring. Then he was too busy joining the struggle. Rose was being held by a large alien in combat gear trying to drag her into the darkness.

She was doing fairly well, he thought briefly before the rage overtook him. Jack was nowhere in sight, and this creature was attacking his other partner. The Doctor rounded on him, eyes blazing like arc torches as he grabbed him by the shoulder. “Think you’d best unhand the lady,” he said in a voice that had set some of the most powerful and vicious races in the universe running for cover. The alien looked up, and what he saw in those eyes was enough to make him drop Rose. The young human instantly slammed a kick in the vicinity of his knee. Been taking defence lessons from Jack again, the Doctor thought, as her erstwhile captor hit the ground with a thud. The Doctor immediately grabbed him, twisting both arms behind his back and ripping the face masque away.

“Doctor, they’ve got Jack, we have to…” she said, pointing off down the path behind the houses.

“And we will get ‘im back, but first let’s find out what we’re up against.” He looked at the alien he had now pinned to the ground with an old Venusian karate move he hadn’t used in…lifetimes really. “Rhibari pirates, would call them the scum of the galaxy but even scum has some standards. They’re slavers, among their other, less savoury occupations.” As he was talking, he was rifling through the pirate’s pockets. The Doctor pulled a couple wrist clamps out and directed Rose through trussing up their captive. “Now, go to the Matron’s house, see if you can rouse her. Actually don’t bother; knock on every door, wake everyone up. I’m going after Jack and whoever else they’ve taken.”

“I’m coming too, you can’t go by yourself,” Rose pleaded, just as worried about them getting away with Jack.

“Rose, they’ll be back for more if we don’t stop them, all the visitors, even some of the locals. I need you to get everyone awake to protect the rest. If they know they’ve been caught, they might cut their losses and just take everyone. I’ll be back, with Jack, I promise,” he said, giving her a reassuring kiss.

“You’d best, and in good shape as well,” she said, torn between her need to help and the desire to get Jack back. “Or I’ll have you, both of you.”

“Promise, cross my hearts,” he said with a fond smile, belied by the worry in his blue eyes.

“Doctor, look,” Rose said suddenly, pointing to a light in the grass. The Doctor moved and grabbed it. “Jack’s wrist strap?” she said, worry and confusion warring in her voice. Neither of them had ever seen him out of it, even on that ocean planet last week where he was more than willing to come out of everything else.

The Doctor opened the cover. The strap was undamaged, so clearly he had left it or them. “It’s got his bio signature pre-programmed, clever boy,” the Doctor said. “Take me straight to him. Now you go wake the cavalry. Don’t worry; I’ll bring him back for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I have had my mother in law for 16 days, and it has been a bit crazy, but now back to regularly scheduled updates. Thanks, please do the usual thing.


	9. If it's a fight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor goes after Jack, and finds answers.

“Here,” he said, digging around in the alien’s pocket once more. He pulled out something, obviously meant as a gag, and not a terribly comfortable one at that. It took some effort, but they got it fitted. Then he leaned and whispered something in the alien’s ear that caused him to go white. “Sorted,” he said and with a final kiss he headed down the path that Rose had indicated.

Passing behind the building, he could hear Rose pounding on the nearest door fit to wake the dead. _Tha's my girl_ , he thought, _Wake Duncan with thy knocking. Hmmm, Shakespeare, wonder how they’d like to meet him?_ The Doctor filed that away for future reference as he followed the path into a patch of trees, carefully watching both the display and the woods. Not a time to run into more pirates, he was sure about that. It was a good set up they had going, a bit sophisticated for Rhibani but every group had its exceptions. No matter what their haul the rest of the year, they were guaranteed a good cargo here at this time of year. Like shooting fish in a barrel.

No matter how hard the authorities tried in any place and time, slavery would rear its ugly head. The thought of Jack in their hands enraged him. This was the fate they had in mind for all of them, sold off as exotic pets or worse. The Doctor knew that had they caught her, Rose would be slated forsome high end brothel or private collection as a sex slave, the fate that would most definitely await Jack now if he couldn’t get him back. _I’ll get you, lad_ , he promised in his head; the alternative was unthinkable. At least they wouldn’t hurt him, wouldn’t want to lower his market value. _Not physically anyway,_ the Doctor thought, putting on more speed and praying he wasn’t too late or that they were too busy.

The sound of voices ahead, corresponding with Jack’s bio signature and an additional display that popped with the presence of some kind of energy field, probably whatever they were using to hide the ship, told the Doctor he’d arrived.

“The male is pretty enough. He’ll fetch a nice price. Wonder how he managed to be unaffected by the zir?”

“Not sure,” another voice answered, deeper. “But neither was the girl. Probably because they were mostly taking drinks from the Matron’s private stock and we’ve never managed, even with a shimmer, to get close to it. Something creepy about that female,” one of the others answered.

“You think all females are creepy. Speaking of females, where’s Rathin with that other female? If he’s playing with the stock again, I’ll…” the one the Doctor had identified as their leader growled.

“Probably just coming slow, she was a fighter, that one.”

“Good, there’s good money in females with spirit. Gern, Phosir, Lorn, get out here. Can’t take that long to secure a couple of captives. You can play later. We have a lot of work tonight. The male, the one with the other two, he’s probably not out either, so watch him. He’s a smart one. Good thing too, not sure if we’d get much for the rest of him. Too old and too smart for most of our clientele, though a bigger auction maybe…” The leader mulled as the sound of feet on the decking heralded the arrival of the rest of the crew.

The Doctor didn’t know whether to be pleased or offended by their assessment, but he’d learned what he needed to know as he waited for them to leave again on their unsavory task. Unfortunately, if they’d dosed the drinks, Rose wouldn’t have much luck rousing a defense force. Zir was potent, especially in combination with the alcohol that had been served and the excitement. Rose and Jack had probably missed out because of the broad spectrum shot they’d had on the TARDIS, and he had been drinking with the Matron, otherwise he would have noticed. Now he needed a plan, one that involved getting Jack back and capturing this lot. Fantastic.

The Doctor crept down the corridor of the pirates’ ship, keeping one ear out. They had left the place locked but unguarded, not surprising really, at the moment they had no reason to suspect anything. He cursed himself briefly for a fool, having not dragged the captive into hiding, but they had both been too concerned with what was happening to Jack. Now he followed the young man’s bio-signature toward what experience told him was the cargo hold.

The sonic screwdriver made short work of the door and the Doctor found himself in the hold of what had obviously originated as a prison transit vessel. The cells were no retrofit; they were part of the structure. Inside the cells that he could see from the door were a variety of people of different planets. Obviously this wasn’t their first stop either. As some of them moved toward the front, he saw the fear on their faces.

“”s alright, I’m here to rescue you. Give me a minute,” he announced to the hold at large, pitching his voice to carry. He hoped Jack would answer him, but no such luck. He turned to the first cell and opened it. “Anyone injured?” he asked, looking at the little female Gloxien huddled back in the corner.

“She’s had a bad time of it,” someone called out from the cell across the walk. “I don’t think anyone’s too badly injured though, lowers the resale.” The voice held some bitterness, for which the Doctor did not blame him. He left the door open and turned towards them. In the cell were three humanoids or close enough, the male who had addressed him and two females.

“Thanks. I’m going to open the doors, then we’ll need some help. Also, I’m looking for my partner: male, humanoid, dark hair, ‘bout my height?”

“He’s down toward the end somewhere, saw them drag him past.”

“Down here,” a quiet female voice piped up.

“I’ll have the rest of you free soon,” he said, as he rushed down to where the voice was. Jack Harkness was chained to the back wall, wrists and ankles bound, and a gag for good measure. The Doctor could feel relief warring with rage at the treatment of the young man. He pushed his fury down as unhelpful for the moment and opened the cage. It was the work of second to have the gag free.

“Rose?” The first word out of Jack’s mouth made the Doctor fill with pride at the young man he had once worried was not good enough.

“She’s fine, lad, back raising the alarm,” he said, as he knelt to undo the ankle restrains first.

“It’s Zir, Doc, not sure…”

“Yeah, got that, which is why I need you to organise this lot, any that are willing and capable of mounting a defense. Once they know they’ve been caught, it could get ugly,” he said, freeing the shackles from the wall before starting to loosen his feet.

“As soon as you get me free?” Jack said, his flirtatious nature undamaged by the situation.

 _Trying to keep both of you calm, more like,_ he thought, trying to work faster. “Not the right time to explore your bondage fantasies, Jack,” he said, playing along.

“There’s going to be a right time?” Jack said, sounding a little shocked as the chains came free.

“Could be, later,” The Doctor said as he leaned close to release the younger man’s arms. Jack pressed against him, his body seeking comfort that he couldn’t voice. There was a fear there that ought to be explored later, the Doctor noted as he finished with the cuffs and reached for him. Just for a moment, they held each other. Then the younger man released him, ready to get back to it.

“Ok, Doctor, let’s do this. Who here is up for a fight?” he called, his voice carrying as though over a parade ground. There was rattling and several voices called out. “Okay, you,” he said to the humanoid the Doctor had already freed, standing in the corridor.

“Tal,” he identified himself. “This is Cana and Frial, my mates.”

“Ok, I need a sentry out front to keep an eye on things while we get sorted and the Doctor gets the doors open.”

“I will go, I am warrior caste,” Frial said, her voice quiet but strong.

“Good, you know how to use one of these?” Jack said, pulling his hidden blaster out.

“I have no need,” she said. Claws sprang free and Jack nodded approvingly.

“Alright then, Tal…”

“I’m an engineer, bet they have an armory somewhere and I can get into it.”

“Good, do it,” Jack said, as more prisoners were freed and came to join him by the door. He noticed the other one, Cana, had already gone into the cell next to the door and was helping the Gloxien girl out. “Healer, medic?” he asked.

“Psycher, close enough. I have enough field training for this,” she said without turning.

“Works. If you can’t fight, help the Doctor with the unconscious. If there is an injury or trauma, shout for Cana. Understand?” There were nods from the group. “Okay, I need two volunteers to check the rest of the ship. I don’t trust these scum not to have some ‘guests’ squirreled away for personal pleasure,” he said with distaste. “The rest, follow me. Doc, we'll take care of this,” he said with a wink at the man who brought him here, now working his way down the line of cells. The Doctor met his look with a smile before turning back to the cell he was opening.

It took the Doctor another ten minutes to get all of the cell doors open and another five to establish that there were too many unconscious and otherwise traumatised to make trying to get them into town practical. Taking them out of the ship would leave them vulnerable if the pirates returned, which they could do at any time. Instead Jack was busy organizing two teams, one to go after the pirates, the other to remain behind and defend the former captives and keep the pirates from trying to escape. The Doctor had gone to the infirmary with Cana to see if they could find some antidote for the Zir. Jack shivered and tried to focus on his makeshift army, and repay the faith the Doctor had placed on him when he put him in charge.

There was also a lot of relief, not that Jack had ever doubted that the Doctor would come after him, only whether he would get there before the pirates were gone. Rose was the first concern, he knew that. But after that, how long? Before he was auctioned off? One of the pirates who had dragged him back had been discussing whether the Captain would let him have Jack in lieu of his cut. His partner was of the opinion that Jack was worth more at auction, which from their conversation, Jack was heartily grateful for. Not that he minded a little rough and tumble, but he preferred it on his terms, not to mention with his choice of partners. Right now there were only two people who fit that category, and he was anxious to get after the other one and he knew the Doctor was the same. Fortunately the pirates were primarily concerned with profits, so they weren’t likely to kill anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read. You know what to do.


	10. ...you want

“Hssst.” Jack turned as everyone went quiet. Jack signaled the advance party, all warriors of one race or another, and they melted into the shadows as Tal triggered the ship’s hatch to close. If the pirates tried to retreat into the ship, they were going to get a surprise.

Making enough noise to be heard a mile away, the pirate who had shown so much interest in Jack appeared, with a young man thrown over his shoulder. His partner was carrying another, a young woman, one of the humanoids Jack had met in passing but whose name escaped him. At the Captain’s signal, the former captives closed the path behind them and Jack stepped out of the shadows.  
 “What are you doing out ye’re cells?” the first pirate, the one who wanted Jack, began, looking around at the ring of hostile and armed former prisoners. “Go back peaceful like and we won’t have to hurt you too bad.” The response was… predictable, boos, jeers and catcalls, ‘til Jack held up a hand for silence.

“Ah…no, I don’t think so. I’ll make a deal with you though. Put those two down and surrender peacefully and I’ll make sure they don’t hurt you too much.” Jack countered, a cocky half smile on his face that got nowhere near his eyes. The second man began to put the woman down, moving slowly so as not to startle anyone. He was obviously the brighter of the two.

“Lorn, you coward, they’re nothing but cargo, wouldn’t even know what to do with those weapons,” he said turning his gaze from one to the other. “As for you, pretty boy, I don’t care what the captain says, I’ll make you scream good.” The ugly sneer did nothing to improve his looks. He dropped his captive and prepared to fight. Jack gestured for the others to hold back, but before he could move a step a bundle of rage flew passed him at a blur, hitting like a Ladrian Fury.

The pirate went down before any of them could react, blood pouring from dozens of shallow cuts as the Gloxien took her revenge, cursing him in her own and two or three other languages that Jack recognised. He had forgotten how fast they could be and everyone thought her too traumatised to be any help. Last he’d seen, she was lurking next to Cana when they found the personal effects of the captives. That explained the knife, he thought, the little triple blade a signature weapon among her people, and they could be pretty deadly with it. The pirate was probably only still alive because she wanted to make it last longer. The creature was down, and for his part, was too busy trying to protect anything he could while the other one, Lorn, looking at the odds, had fallen to his knees, hands raised in the universal gesture of surrender.

Jack motioned for him to be taken as he moved toward the Gloxien cautiously. The pirate was still screaming, but Jack wasn’t sure how to separate them. Not that he really wanted to, she had her rights, but the man was making entirely too much noise. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” he said calmly as he stepped closer. “He’s not going to hurt anyone else, ever again. You can let him go. He’s making too much noise, might draw the rest.”

“Get me one of their gags then. I cut off his weapon slowly, he never hurt anyone, plus no hatchlings, no bad blood,” she said viciously with a smile. The pirate had turned a pale grey at her words.

“Alright, but later, okay? After we’ve got the rest?” he asked, hoping that the Doctor could talk her down later. Not that he blamed her, might even help, but now was not the time. She nodded sharply and accepted help restraining him. “Actually, sweetheart…”

“I’m not sweetheart, I’m G’mala of the Cala clan.”

“Ok, G’mala, you go with him, just in case he needs some further…”

“Reminder of proper good behavior?” she said, looking better than she had, and grabbed for one of his bound arms, the small triple knife close in her other hand. The prisoner had a speculative look that faded as she and one of the others dragged him off towards the cells. If there was revenge, well, not his problem right now.

“Captain Jack,” Frial called him. “Noises. I think they have been discovered.”

“Alright people, this is it. Frial, up front with me, Tarn, you’re in charge here. If they break through, you hold ‘em. They’re outmanned and outgunned, but creatures like this are at their most dangerous when cornered.”

“Jack,” the Doctor said, stepping from the ship into the middle of the chaos.

“I’ve got this, Doc, I promise.”

“Know you do, lad, but…”

“I’ll be fine and then we will get Rose and go home. See you in hell,” he said, turning down the path. The Doctor wanted to follow, fear for Jack, for Rose, was almost too much for him, but he was needed here, he knew it. He bit his lip and turned back into the ship.

 

Rose had pounded on three doors before she’d got an answer. A boy probably a year too young for Festival, had stared at her a second, then sent his sister to the Matron’s house and followed Rose to help drag the pirate into the shadows. They’d just got him into some kind of storage shed when they heard the other pirates coming back. Rose had waved the boy, Rin, to wait until they had passed, then after establishing the way to the Matron’s house without entering the square; she set him to watching the pirates and hurried off.

Halfway ‘round, she met the Matron and a half dozen Eu’Daii being led by Rin’s sister. Matron Sula looked like she was going to slap someone; Rose knew that look real well. _Actually_ , she thought, _Matron looks like me mum, the time she got called to school for me thumping that Fred Harrison who was beating up kids for the lunch money_. She almost felt sorry for the pirates. Almost.

After Rose told the entire story, she did feel sorry for them, or as sorry as you could for dirty slavers anyway. The Matron took charge, ordering a couple of her people to relieve Rin and others to see who else could be roused easily. All too soon Rose found herself in the middle of about thirty people of different ages and states of dress, with a variety of makeshift weapons. She wanted to run back down the path the Doctor had taken. She wanted the Doctor and Jack, both safe and with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and keeping up with this story. There is more fun coming, I promise. Please, read and do the usual things. Also, since it's been mentioned, yes I will take prompts. I am on Tumblr as rioghna7


	11. It's a fight you'll get

Suddenly a shout went up: they’d been discovered and everyone was moving, Rose with them, at a full run. A young woman with purple hair came running from the centre of town, yelling, “Matron, two of the pirates went to the ship before we blocked the path.”

“Then we will have to hope the Doctor has succeeded. Meanwhile, who dares to attack our people and our guests insults our Goddess, and they will pay.”

As she came from between the houses, Rose found six of the aliens that the Doctor had identified as Rhibani running toward the path that the Time Lord had taken earlier. As she watched, one of them dropped his burden, a girl as near as she could see, and drew some kind of pistol. The path was blocked by runners almost instantly and they were surrounded, but somehow Rose didn’t think they were going to go quietly. She wasn’t even sure it would matter. Blasphemy was a pretty big deal, even in cultures that weren’t as religious as the Eu’Daii. She could remember Mickey’s gran, amazing old woman that she was, boxing him ‘round the ears and that was just for swearing. She was certain that kidnapping guests at a religious festival was an even bigger sin.

“That’s close enough,” one of the pirates said, pulling his own weapon.

“You are surrounded and outnumbered,” the Matron said, stepping forward with the kind of grace Rose had seen only when the Queen was on tele. She didn’t even need to raise her voice. She had a manner that Rose wished she could emulate.

“We’re not alone,” he said as the men closed into a rough circle, confirming Rose’s position that they weren’t done.

“The rest of your men are being rounded up as we speak.”

“You can’t have got them all,” he said heartily.

“Drop your weapons and step away from your prisoners.”

“No, I don’t think so. We’ll take these and the ones we already have, and we won’t hurt you.”

The Matron threw back her head, and laughed.

The pirate leader was gobsmacked.

“I remember you, you came with your men looking to trade. We gave you hospitality, and you have abused it. For that crime alone, we would not allow you your freedom, but you have trespassed on something sacred, taken those we have welcomed, and used us. For what? To line your pockets? You trade in lives, and have made us a party to it. This is a crime the likes of which has never been committed here and will not be allowed now.”

“What do you care? They’re mostly not yours.” One of the others called out, before his more intelligent fellows hushed him.

“All who come to the Festival are welcome, all are a part of the people, if only for a time. They are…”

A commotion erupted behind them, in the direction of the wood, and people were turning, opening a path. The Rhibani leader gave them a cocky grin, continued grinning right up until the body rolled to a halt at his feet.

“Is this a private party or can anyone join in?” Captain Jack Harkness said as he stepped through from the edge of the crowd.

Rose felt her heart leap and then fall. The former time agent was leaning on a blue skinned bloke, his face creased with pain, and splashed with what looked like blood. Next to him stood the tall, elegant humanoid female who had pitched the obviously dead pirate like a cricket ball into the proceedings. Behind them were a collection of people of different races and species, some dragging bound pirates, some with makeshift bandages wrapped hastily around them.

“Captain Jack, you are a guest most welcome,” the Matron said with a smile.

“Sorry about the mess, I usually prefer to give gifts in better condition, but..” he shrugged, wincing a little. The pirate leader’s smile had flickered and she could see him doing the arithmetic in his head.

“Just in case you want to keep your accounts straight, there are four more back at the ship with a very angry Gloxien and a knife, and two others that should be getting wrapped up by now further down the path.”

“Why you…” the pirate leader raised his weapon toward the smiling human, fury twisting his already ugly features.

Rose’s heart stopped for a moment. Everything seemed to slow. The gun came up, the woman pushed Jack and the blue skinned bloke out of the way, there was a loud bang, and the Matron stepped forward, wielding a staff like a martial arts master from a Jet Li film. Rose didn’t even remember running for him.

“Jack,” she cried, throwing herself to the ground beside him. The pirate leader was down, Sula’s delicate foot on his throat. Of the rest of the pirates, two had been smart enough to throw their weapons down and surrender. The others were struggling to escape, though toward what was a mystery, probably even to them.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Jack said, leaning towards her but she could see the blood on his sleeve and even more seeping through the back of his shirt.

“Help, please,” she shouted in the general disorder. “Help him, please.”

“My mate and yours are at the ship, they help,” the woman said.

“It’s not that…” Jack said vaguely, but she could see the pain and there was so much blood.

“Shut it, Jack Harkness,” she said, angrily. “Not another word. You think I’m mad now, you wait till the Doctor gets a look at you.” She was holding on to her anger because the other choice was fear, and she couldn’t deal with that right now. He had to be all right, he just had to. They hadn’t gotten this far to lose him now. The woman, who said her name was Frial, stood and with claws Rose hadn’t even noticed before, shredded the sleeve of Jack’s shirt. With the strips, she and Rose bound his arm and wrapped the wound on his back, apparently from an altercation with the dead pirate, before levering him to his feet.  

  
“Nari,” she called to the bloke who had come in with them, and he moved to take Jack’s other arm from Rose.

“You follow, we know the way,” she said. Rose looked at Sula, sorting her own injured and seeing to the binding of the other prisoners. Jack needed her. She nodded and followed along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am glad everyone is enjoying this, as usual, my thanks for the comments, and please keep them coming.


	12. After the fight

“Cana,” Frial called as they cleared the woods. The woman that came running was clearly from wherever the alien warrior called home. “Captain Jack,” she said as they set him down in the grass. Rose looked around for the Doctor. On the ground in front of the black sci-fi looking space ship were a variety of people, some being bandaged, all wanting answers, which Nari began giving them as soon as they set Jack down.

“I’m fine,” Jack was protesting as Cana began to examine him.

“You will sit right there and let her get on with it, Jack Harkness,” Rose said sharply.

“Ah, you must be Rose,” Cana said, as she probed beneath the bandages. “This is deep and you are bleeding badly. Help me get him into the ship’s infirmary.”

“He’s going to be all right, Isn’t he?” Rose asked. The look on the medic’s face was frightening her. Before anyone could answer, the Doctor came through the hatch.

“Not sure I can do much with those two, it’ll take…” he stopped immediately, taking in both Rose’s presence, with joy and relief, and Jack’s. The blood on his shirt brought the Time Lord to his side, immediately.

“We need to get this one sewn up, Doctor,” Cana said as he knelt down to look.

“I’ve got ‘im,” he said, standing as he lifted Jack gently but firmly to his feet.

“Doctor,” Frial and Nari both offered but the Time Lord refused with a shake of his head. Cana and Rose followed behind.

“He will be fine, he is a strong man,” the alien woman said. On closer inspection, Rose could see that her face was covered in very very short fur and there were almost translucent whiskers that shifted as she talked. Her long hair was red-brown and confined in a braid, unlike Frial, whose blonde mane hung free. Rose was so fascinated she almost didn’t notice that they had arrived at the infirmary.

 

The Doctor was lowering Jack carefully to a treatment table. “It’s really…” Jack started but the looks on his partners’ faces were obviously enough to stop him.

“Don’t be any more stupid than you already were. Thought you were going to take care?”

“It was my fault, Doctor. The creature leapt from concealment as we were subduing one of his fellows,” Frial said. Rose started; she hadn’t even heard her behind them. “Captain Jack turned to take a blow which would have almost certainly killed me.”

“And then you saved me from the second blow, so I think we’re even, not to mention that shot,” he said, wincing as the Doctor pealed the bloody bandages off.

“The arm is just a grazing burn, blaster barely hit him. I’ll put a burn pack on, but it should be fine,” Cana said, attending to the other wound.

“Better’n this. It’s deep and I don’t know anything ‘bout the knife. Infection risk’s pretty high. You want anaesthetic before we start cleaning it out?” he asked the younger man, knowing his reluctance to hand over control, even a little.

“I wouldn’t say no to a hypervodka but no, I can take it.”

“You don’t have to, lad,” the Doctor said gently, looking into the young man’s eyes.

“Jack,” Rose said, distress clear on her face.

“I’ll be fine, sweetheart, but I’ll take a kiss first. That’s better than anaesthetic any day, and it’ll give me something to take my mind off what he’s doing.” Rose immediately stepped forward and kissed him. He smelled of blood and battle but his lips felt good, full of reassurance and promise.

“Yeah,” he said. “Much better now. Doc?”

“Alright, but no more stalling,” he said, leaning to kiss the young man.

  
  _Yep_ , Rose thought, _definitely getting better._ She was starting to wonder what she had been missing for so long.

“Now, hold on, Jack. I’m going to have to make sure it’s clean first. Don’t trust ‘em.” Jack nodded, setting his jaw as they helped him lay face down on the table. The Doctor turned to get the instrument tray while Cana started mopping away the blood. Rose felt completely useless, trying to stand out of the way.

“Doctor, something’s not right here,” Cana said. The look on her face sent a chill through Rose. “He’s still bleeding badly, it’s not clotting.”

The Doctor looked over where she indicated and said something that apparently even the TARDIS wouldn’t translate. “I should have known it wouldn’t be that simple, not with this lot. Looks like there was an anti-coagulant and who knows what else on that blade. His body’s fighting it, but it can’t completely. It’s only his superior physiology that’s kept it from being worse.”

“Should be fine if you just…”

“Shut it, you’re the patient, just lay there. Rose, need you.”

“What can I do?” she said immediately, glad to be able to contribute.

“Go back to the TARDIS. In the infirmary there is a storage unit. It’ll have synthetic blood compound formulated for Jack’s biochemistry.”

“You keep that stuff in stock?” she said, not as surprised as she felt she ought to be.

“With our lifestyle? Yeah. Better safe and all that. Now listen, across from there is a counter with four rows of drawers, second row, third down there are two sets of pressure syringes. Bring me one of each, and the dermal regenerator from the cabinet near the door. You should recognise that.”

“Yeah, can do. I’ll be back quick as I can,” she said, heading for the door. Jack was going to be alll right, just needed the right equipment, yeah? she told herself, wishing there was a faster way to the TARDIS. Mind, blood transfusion, that was pretty big. But it was probably just the Doctor being cautious.

Frial stopped her as she exited the ship but, when Rose explained, the other woman insisted on coming with her. “We do not know that they have all been caught. The leader will not say. Those who know this land are searching with assistance, but it is best not to go alone,” the alien woman said as she followed. Rose had neither the time nor the inclination to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Please keep doing what you are doing.


	13. Cleaning up and Healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight, there are still things that need to be tended to.

When they reached the TARDIS, the other woman seemed surprised, but Rose was used to that reaction. “It must be quite…intimate,” she said.

“We like it,” Rose said noncommittally, but she was grateful that Frial insisted on staying outside on guard duty. Besides, explaining the TARDIS always took time, time that she didn’t have right now.

In a relatively few minutes, Rose was locking the door, the equipment and blood in a carrier bag supplied by the TARDIS, and she and Frial were rushing back toward the pirate ship with Rose fervently wishing she knew how to move the ship. They arrived back and Frial left her to round up a couple of the other freed prisoners. The cat-like alien said she thought she’d smelled something suspicious near the ship. Rose nodded absently as she rushed to the infirmary and her partners.

Jack was still laying on the treatment table when she rushed in. She handed the bag to the Doctor and took Jack’s hand. “Hello,” he said. Did he look paler than before? She couldn’t decide.

“You mind not flirting while I’m trying to put you back together?” the Doctor said, but his tone wasn’t particularly harsh.

“I was just saying hello. Don’t mind him, he’s just jealous. He’s got me all laid out like this and can’t take advantage of me. Finish up back there and there’ll be some of this for you,” he said, attempting his usual cheeky grin.

“Shut it down there, or I’ll have to find that gag for you.”

“Oh, the things I could say to that, Doctor,” he said, but subsided as Rose found a stool and sat next to his head, holding his hand and distracting him. She told him about the time the Doctor had returned her to her mum 12 months late. When she got to her Mum slapping him, Jack laughed.

“Wasn’t funny,” the Doctor said from behind them. "900 years old, me, and never been slapped by someone's mum before. I'd stay out of her range, if I were you, Jack."

Rose looked back briefly and she could see that the Time Lord was much less tense than he had been. The blood pack had been attached to Jack’s other arm by Cana. “Clean synthetic should help his natural healing response and also bring his strength back up.”

“Yeah, going to need my strength. I have plans later.” The Doctor shook his head before returning to what he was doing.

“Right,” he said after what seemed like forever. “Tha’s got it for now. You’re going to be stiff for a couple of days, and I want you to be careful. It’s mended, but whatever was on that blade weakened the surrounding tissue as well. The drugs I gave you should counteract most of that, and flush the rest from your system. Beyond that, we will have to wait and see." 

“Good,” Jack said and started to rise before the strong hand on his back prevented him.

“I said rest, lad, and rest you are going to, ‘less you want to explore those bondage fantasies without the fun parts?” Jack reluctantly relaxed onto the table. “Better. Get that blood pack into you and I’ll think ‘bout letting you up. Rose, why don’t you go see what’s going for food. It must be well past your breakfast time,” he said looking at his watch the way he did, though what it told him, she hadn’t a clue. 

She did realise for the first time that the sun had been up when she had run to the TARDIS earlier. Rose had completely lost track of time. She agreed. With a gentle squeeze of Jack’s hand and a quick kiss for the Doctor, she relinquished her chair to the Time Lord and left to find breakfast.

The Doctor dropped wearily onto the stool Rose had vacated. Not that he had ever truly felt the young man was in danger, but it didn’t make it any easier to see him injured, especially since Jack had been injured on a mission for him.

“How long are you planning on beating yourself up for this?” the young man asked perceptively.

“Shouldn’t have…”

“Stop that, unless you want me to get off this table and have it out with you. I volunteered. Not like it was the first battle I’ve ever been in, probably not the last either. Doc, I’m proud of what we did. It’s nice to be a part of something important. We saved those people, all of them, that’s what matters.”

“And you know I’m proud of you, yeah?”

“Yes, I do, so see, no harm. Now can I distract you with the long list of things I want to do to you with you and Rose when you let me off this table? Unless you want to go first? If we are really careful…”

“Jack,” the Doctor said, allowing his voice to reflect his deepest desires in one word. He reached out and ran a cool hand down Jack’s bare back, carefully avoiding his injuries. As he stroked up the young man’s strong back, he felt him tense. “When I ‘ave you lad, I want to be in a position to watch those beautiful eyes of yours while I shag you senseless.” The dark promise was enough to make Jack’s breath hitch in his chest. “Now, do you want me to continue?” he said, running a teasing hand along his neck. “How much more do you think you can handle?”

Jack shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold. “I know how much more I’d like to handle, but since my Doctor seems determined to keep me in this bed alone…”

“’S right, and if you keep it up, I’ll ‘ave to get out those restraints.”

“That’s just cruel, you know that?”

“Jack, there’s no rush. Or you still afraid I’ll change me mind?” he said, gently stroking the young man’s cheek. Jack leaned into the caress like a cat, whether consciously or not, he didn’t know. The lad was a pure sensualist, but there was something inside him that also seemed to crave reassurance, though the former time agent would never admit it.

“It’s not that,” Jack said slowly and a bit defensively. “But is this really what you want? I mean, you love Rose, even though you’re too stubborn to admit it, but…”

“You think that Rose and I don’t love you? Lad, I know I’m not good at this sort of thing, not sure I ever was. Don’t do emotional involvement, domestics, ‘s more than I’m comfortable wit’, been too long, too afraid to lose anyone else. But here goes..." He paused. "I’d never ‘ave considered this, the two of us, the three of us, if I didn’t care about you both, you stupid ape,” he said roughly.

Jack was shocked. Without thinking he said the first thing that came to mind, the last thing he ever wanted to say to this man. “Why?” The clear confusion and embarrassment on the young man’s face was almost enough to break the Time Lord’s hearts.

“Why shouldn’t I?” he countered. “So you’ve done some things you’re not proud of, we all ‘ave. Believe me, I’ve me own load of regrets and considering our age difference, I’m willing to bet they’re a hell of a lot more and bigger. If anything, I should be wondering what you both see in me. Think I’m cradle robbing, at least,” he said, trying to get away from the darker thoughts.

“You can’t see it, can you?” Jack said, shifting as much as he was allowed, to touch the Time Lord. “You’re not a pretty boy like me, no. But then I’ve been getting by using my looks all my life. People expect certain things of me, some of them are not particularly complimentary. I won't say it hasn't had its uses either, but there are some pretty big drawbacks as well. You, you’re strong, beautiful in a minimalist, stripped down way, with eyes that would turn an army or make them follow you. You make me want to be a better person just to be worthy of staying near you.”

The Doctor was gobsmacked. It was hard, he knew, to see what others saw in you, but what Jack had said was humbling, especially since he was absolutely certain he didn’t deserve it. For a moment all he could think of was his people and what he had done to them. It didn’t matter that there had been no choice. But maybe, just maybe, there was some kind of redemption for him here with these two beautiful humans… The Doctor wasn’t sure he even believed in such a thing but, if it were even possible, this was his chance and he would do anything to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Please do all the lovely things like comment, it keeps the writing happening.


	14. Clean up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is enjoying this story. I am afraid that we are almost to the end but please let me know what you think, you know what to do.

Just as that thought crossed the Doctor’s mind, the door opened and the other light of his life bounded into the room, laden with the latest news and enough food for a small army.

“I’ve got some of everything, I think. Kept getting stopped by folk wanting to send something along for Jack; everyone wants to see him back on his feet. You're both big heroes, you know?” Rose told them as she started to unburden herself on the nearest flat surface.

“You didn’t need…” Jack started.

“Need to tell you again, do I?” she said. “’e still giving you trouble, Doctor?” She poured some kind of steaming local beverage in the mugs she’d tucked in the side of her dress. “Figured out the other use for all this stuff,” she said as they both watched in astonishment. “Drink up.” Rose shoved a mug at each of them. “Supposed to be good for you.”

“Where’s yours?” the Doctor asked as he took the mug with caution.

“Got it,” she said, filling one for herself. She sniffed it before taking a sip herself.

The Doctor did much the same, inhaling carefully before drinking.

“Well?” Jack asked as the only one who hadn’t tried it yet.

“Not bad, drink up, lad. A bit like a cross between an earth spiced tea and Kier.” Jack immediately lifted his mug. Rose didn’t know what Kier was, but it tasted like a stronger version of the chai that you got up the Indian place. Jack finished his and held out his mug for more, while Rose was rolling hot breads around the meats the way Rin had showed her. 

The boy who had helped her the night before was now making himself useful as a runner between the ship, or rather makeshift camp outside it, and the village. It was also from him that she learned that Sula had sent word to the other Matrons. While this was the largest of all the villages in the area, explaining both the number of outsiders and the number of people from the surrounding area in attendance, there were others, and Sula didn’t trust that the pirate had not put parties down elsewhere. When one of the former captives, a fierce little thing with blue hair and a nasty knife, had done a little interrogating that no one asked too closely about, it justified the Matron’s fears and her caution. A small army, locals and former captives alike, had set off shortly after the Doctor had started on Jack, and Cana was prepping with the local medics for attending to casualties. As Rose busied herself with the food and explained all this to her audience, the feline healer popped in to ask the Doctor a question herself. 

The Doctor stepped outside with the medic, leaving Rose to see that Jack ate. “Really, sweetheart, I’m okay,” the young man reassured her after she tried to encourage him to take some more of some kind of cold vegetable salad. 

“You don’t eat enough vegetables,” she said, sounding probably more like the infamous Jackie Tyler than she would be happy with if he mentioned it.

“Come here,” he said, sliding over to make room on the table next to him. “What I need right now is more of you.” Rose complied with a smile and a rather becoming blush.

 “Now there’s an offer I can’t turn down,” she said, settling against him comfortable.

“Rose, you sure this is what you want?” he asked as he wrapped one arm around her, pulling himself closer. He didn’t know what it was that made him suddenly so needy. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been more than clear from moment one that he wanted one, the other, or preferably, both of them, but that was when he was just thinking about a little fun. Somehow this had managed to become more than that, and they hadn’t even done more than kiss yet. It was just a little frightening. 

Rose looked at him and thought about the answer. So many changes, in what, less than 24 hours? But were they? She could admit to herself that she had thought about the Doctor and about Jack in that way. Not that she ever thought anything would come of it, just daydreams. A lot of that, she admitted, was the fear of having to choose, well that and the certain knowledge that the Doctor would never return her feelings. But she had been afraid of what would happen if she did take up with Jack. Besides, he was a playboy and flirt, not someone she would have considered seriously. The thought of the three of them as anything more than partners and friends hadn’t occurred to her though maybe it should have. She looked at Jack, beautiful Jack, curled behind her, waiting anxiously for her answer. “Already said so, didn’t I? You trying to wiggle out now?”

“No, no, never, I just…”

“Going to need help, is all. This is pretty new to me, gonna need ‘elp figuring out the…er…” she paused, tongue peeking out of the side of her mouth.

“Mechanics?” he offered, seeming reassured. She nodded. “Don’t worry, I think we can figure it out, and we won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“That’s kind of the problem,” she said blushing. “Never though much about it.” Rose broke off, not having a really good way to express herself. 

“Hey, Rose, don’t worry. We’ll just go slow. Just talk to us, let us know what works for you and more importantly, what doesn't. You trust us, don’t you?”

“’Course I do, wouldn’t have got this far if I didn’t. Just…”

“What? Come on, sweetheart.”

“wantedisapppoun…” she murmured unintelligibly into her arm.  “Again please?”

“Don’t want to disappoint you two.” She looked down and picked at the pink polish chipping from one of her nails, glad Jack couldn’t see her face. 

Jack was surprised, but quickly realised he shouldn’t be. It was sometimes hard to remember that before she had taken up with the Doctor, she had been just a 21st century Earth girl. They’d barely gotten beyond the idea that same sex attraction was a mental disorder, practically the sexual dark ages, if he remembered his history correctly; no wonder this was a bit much, and she was young too. “Rose, look at me,” he said, reaching to turn her towards him, only to realise he couldn’t move far enough in his position. “Please? Because if I detach this thing, not only will the Doctor be furious, but you’ll both have me tied up here longer.”

That did it. Rose turned to him and, after some encouraging and rearranging, he got her settled next to him so he could look her in the face. The cuddling was a side effect, but a good one. “Rose, there is no way you are going to disappoint us, or no, that’s not entirely true,” he amended. “If you did something that made you unhappy just because you thought we wanted you to, that would do it. Nothing else. This should all be about pleasure for everyone. We love you, Rosie, both of us, even if he’s not good with the words. For me, just the opportunity to be with you is more than I was ever expecting.”

“Yeah, me too. I guess I just didn’t think the Doctor would ever… and you,... well, you’ll flirt with anything.”

“Meant every bit of it, too,” he said, sharply. “But I could see how it was with you two. I’d never interfere with that. Besides, the Doctor…”


	15. Leaving

“Is thinking maybe we’ve all been actin' like prime idiots,” the familiar northern voice came from the door. They had not noticed his return, so caught up were they with their conversation. “Startin' without me?” he asked, but his tone was playful. “Thought I told you to rest, Captain?”

“I haven’t moved. Rose is just making my convalescence more bearable. I’d ask you to join us but,” he gestured to the small treatment bed that just barely held the two of them.

“S’ ok, just checking on you. Gotta go to the TARDIS. Want to analyse that stuff and synthesize an antidote, in case there’s a problem. Gonna bring the old girl here, while I’m at it.”

“You sure that’s a good idea? I mean what if you…” Jack asked, then stopped.

“Think it’s safe enough, lad,” he said as he ran on strong hand down Jack’s arm before caressing Rose’s cheek. The look he gave them shocked them both. That those ancient eyes could look at them with so much love and longing was almost devastating. “Now why don’t the two of you stay just like that ‘til I come back,” he suggested, checking some reading and linking the other plasma pack up.

“I’m comfortable,” Jack said, snuggling close to Rose. 

“’s good,” she agreed, trying to suppress a yawn.

“Maybe you can both get some rest as well,” the Doctor said, reminding both of them exactly how long it had been since that interrupted nap and how much had happened since. With a gentle kiss for each of them, he left them to their nap.

 

The Doctor looked down at his sleeping companions. Jack was snuggled up, head on Rose’s shoulder, body curled round hers as much as he could without dislodging anything. They were beautiful together and by all rights he should leave them that way. After all, they were both human, or, well, close enough. They could have a good life together. It would be better if he just backed away, encouraged them. But they would never allow it, he knew that, and there was the other, the presence in the back of his mind. The TARDIS had never sided with a companion against him before, but he could feel it, that she would this time. After all, she was the one that brought them here in the first place, interfering old thing. Besides, if it came to it, he didn’t want to. The Doctor wanted them, both of them, in his life, his hearts, yes, even his bed, though it had been a while for that as well, probably longer than he cared to think about. He had just finished detaching the equipment when Jack’s eyes popped open. 

Instantly he was next to the young man, hand on him to prevent him from doing anything foolish. “All right there, lad, I’ve got you.”

“Where…” he started, just a little disoriented. 

“Still in the infirmary.”

“Doc, what time is it?”

“Time you two got moving; TARDIS’s outside.”

“What about the pirates?” he asked. Rose stirred and opened her eyes. Seeing the two of them, her face lit up. No, there was no turning back now, not when he could make her that happy. “Hey sleepy head,” Jack said, kissing her. The Doctor watched and smiled while trying to keep his head clear. It was definitely a distracting sight. 

“Not any more worse for wear than you,” The Doctor said, his hand still resting on the young man’s shoulder. “Now…”

“You could join us,” Jack said.

“And I would, but I thought that we’d prefer to do that in the TARDIS, yeah? She’s here, thought we’d get on our way.”

“I’m ready,” the young man said, starting to jump up, only to have the Doctor’s strong arms restrain him. 

“Slowly, Jack, looks like you’re on your way to healing, but that poison weakened the muscle tissue. You’re going to have to take it easy for a couple of days.” Jack scowled, but nodded. “When we get to the TARDIS, I’ll run a couple tests. I was able to synthesise a neutralizer for the Eu’daii, but it’s made for their chemistry. Not sure if I can do anything with the tissue that's already damaged but I’ll give it a go.”

“What about the pirates, what did we miss?” Rose asked.

“The pirates have been dealt with. The Matrons are meeting now to decide what to do with them. One of the prisoners got into their computer system and will transmit the information on who and where people were sold. Hopefully they can get some of them back home. Unsurprisingly, Matron Sula has offered any who wish to stay a place here and Nari swears that he can pilot this thing. Tal will help and they will take those who want to go to a safe port, someplace they can get home.”

“Couldn’t we?” Rose asked. “Get them back, I mean, much faster?”

“Could do, yeah, but they’ve been through an ordeal.”

“Doctor’s right, darling, they need to process what’s happened. It’ll take time.” The Doctor knew he was thinking of G’mala, the little Gloxien. They’d found her partner in one of the crew cabins; in bad shape, both mentally and physically. The wounds would heal relatively easily, but his mind, that would take time, if ever. Gloxien not only mated for life, but were fully empathic with their partners and clans. It was a minor miracle that they’d been able to stop her from extracting blood price.

“G’mala and Ranil are staying here. The healers have some knowledge…” 

Jack nodded sadly, understanding what the Doctor was saying. They could never return home, lest the horrors in their minds contaminate the rest of their family and clan. “Glad I’m not responsible for justice, I’d just let her have him.”

“So we’re leaving then?” Rose said, shaking them both out of their dark thoughts. She was always good like that. “We’ve helped expose the evil, saved the day and all that, yeah?” she said, extracting herself from Jack and sliding off the bed. 

"Hey, and don't forget, gotten the girl, and the boy, and..."

“Yes,” the Doctor said, smiling as he helped Jack up. “Back to the TARDIS. I have one more thing to sort, then…” He trailed off with a smile that encouraged them to greater speed back to their home together. 

Getting back to the TARDIS had turned out to be easier said than done. The Doctor was usually very good at avoiding this part of it. He was not very good at accepting accolades and preferred either anonymity, or slipping away before they noticed he was gone, but Jack’s injury and the necessity of an antidote had left them trying to leave in a throng of well wishers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry sorry, I didn't forget you, really I didn't. I just got distracted with life and other stories and stuff. I will do better, or try to.


	16. Back on the TARDIS

It was a bit overwhelming, the thanks the Doctor was pretty certain he didn’t deserve. How could they thank a monster like him? He’d succeeded this time, but was it enough? He tried to shake the dark thoughts, looking at Rose and Jack right beside him. Jack had one of those grins on his face, but the Doctor could see that he still hurt, no matter how much he tried to hide it. _Probably afraid if he takes the time to heal, you’ll have changed your mind again._ That wasn’t fair, Jack had never shown the least bit of doubt before, not on life or death matters. Of course, he’d always been better at life or death than emotional things. Determined, he very quickly made his apologies, explained that he wished to get Jack back to his ship because of his injury. Jack looked tired, (or more accurately, stopped trying to look brave) and with only a few more thank yous, and a gift of something he wasn’t paying much attention to when Matron Sula pushed it on him, they managed to slip into the TARDIS and get the door closed behind them.

“Get him to the infirmary while I get us out of 'ere,” he said to Rose.  

“Doctor, I’m fine,” Jack said.

“I want to see that tissue. I sealed everything, but it was weakened by the poison and I don’t want you to tear the muscles any worse than they already were. You can either do it, or you can accept being confined to your bed until I’m sure…alone.”

“Already gone,” Jack said immediately. “Come on, Rose.”

“What about you, Doctor?”

“Got one little thing to check on first, then I’ll be along.”

It didn’t take long to find what he was looking for and deal with it before he went to join them in the infirmary. Jack was on the examination couch with Rose beside him. He was giving the young human a thorough kiss. The Doctor stood in the door and just enjoyed. Jack was an exceptional kisser and Rose was obviously enjoying herself. He leaned against the door frame and waited for them to part. “Starting without me, then,” he commented when they came up for air, but the twinkle in his eye belayed any fear of his reaction.

“Just a kiss for luck,” Jack said.

“Didn’t think you needed much luck, Captain,” he said, moving to them.

“You’d be surprised, Doctor. What were you taking care of?” he asked.

“Got to wondering why people stopped visitin’ and then started again. Found a quarantine beacon that had been put out of commission.”

“The Shadow Proclamation?”

“Yeah, heavy handed as usual. Probably just found out ‘bout the artificial pheromones in the environment and just decided to shut them down. Looks like the pirates saw it and decided to scavenge.”

“And when they found what it was all about, they decided to decommission it. Neat set up," he said with a sort of disgusted understanding. "Let word get around again, plant a little here, little there, come and clean up. Still, a lot more elaborate than they usually go in for. As a whole, they aren't that smart."

"All races have exceptions," the Doctor said. "Look at you two."

“So what did you do?” Rose piped up, not content to be just an observer.

“Reactivated it, changed the message to explain the pheromones. That way people can make their own decisions.” They nodded in agreement, the Eu’Daii were not bad people and they didn’t deserve to be hidden away. “Now, Captain, let’s see about gettin’ you fit for duty.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Jack and Rose were reduced to watching as the Doctor did myriad things with equipment that even Jack couldn’t easily identify. Add that the readouts were in the strange circular script which the TARDIS couldn’t or wouldn’t translate, there was nothing for it but to wait. Jack was face down on the examination table, head pillowed on his arms, Rose sitting next to him, running a reassuring hand down his arm. Not that she was worried, Rose told herself. After all, the Doctor had said that he was mostly all right, but tissue damage sounded a bit awful.

“All right, Captain,” the Doctor said after an interminable wait. “The good news is the poison's worked its way out of your system, or more specifically, it’s broken down into harmless chemicals. Between the fresh plasma and your own naturally accelerated healing abilities, you are almost fully healed.”

“Almost?” Jack said, trying to sit straight up only to have a pain in his back remind him.

“I mended the knife wound all the way down, reattached the muscle together, but the tissue was weakened, and the muscle fibres continued to try to tear even while I was working on them. There is still damage almost to the cellular level. I’ve done what I can, but I don’t want you doing anything strenuous for at least another day. I can give you another treatment tomorrow, even then I think we should take a few more days before we go anywhere. Not but what that was me plan anyway,” he said. They could both see the mischief in the Time Lord's eyes. “But tonight we’ll just have to content ourselves with having a cuddle on the settee.”

“I could be careful,” Jack said. “Nothing strenuous, I’ll make you two do all the work.” The look of polite disbelief showed exactly what the Doctor thought of that.

“Jack,” he said, one hand on the young man’s arm. “You can resist anything but temptation, do you really think…” They both looked at Rose.

“Ok, I’ll give you that,” he said. “But no reason for you two to refrain.”

“Jack,” Rose protested.

“No lad.”

“Wait and hear me out,” he said, raising a hand against their protest. “Doctor, you and Rose have been fighting this thing between you since before I came aboard, even a blind man could see it.” Rose blushed but didn’t deny his words. “You two deserve the chance to get to know each other without me.”

“But Jack, you’re just as important, you’re a part of this…”

“Not going to leave you out, lad.”

“I’m not saying I want to be left out, but this…”

“Jack,” the Doctor said, looking slightly disappointed. “I appreciate what you’re doing, but…”

“Doctor, Rose, you both mean a lot to me, and believe me when I say that I want nothing more than to drag you both back to my bed and do everything I have ever imagined doing with you, twice and a few that occur on the spot. But right now, I'm out of action. I suppose I could just watch, but...” he suggested only slightly joking.

“And how long you think you could keep that up?” the Doctor asked. “Not saying you wouldn’t try, but really, like I said before.”

“Yeah, exactly. So why don’t you two help me to my room and give me a quick cuddle, then…”

“Jack, I wouldn’t…” Rose put in, but he kissed her.

“Think of it as making up for all the time you wasted before I came along. Really Rose, I want this for you,” he said sincerely.

“Rose, why don’t you go make some tea an’ toast,” the Doctor said. “I’ll get him to his room.” She could see that he wanted to talk to the former time agent alone so she slipped off and headed for the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. As you can see, there is a little more to this story. There will be a few more posts. Please do what you are supposed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I started this a long time ago on a dare, and never got around to posting it, so now I am. Please read, review and all that good stuff. Rated high for future.


End file.
